


Grammar Nazi

by TT_Angst_Queen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint puts his in his mouth, Modern FIgures Of Speech, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Watch What You Say, What else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: Of all of the things that SHIELD and Tony Stark had introduced Steve Rogers too, Modern certain Figures of Speech wasn't one of them. Or at least, not the important, Triggering ones, that is.Oops?





	Grammar Nazi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



> The thought popped into my head and wouldn't leave me. I'm 21 and I still find this Figure of Speech rude. I think comparing somebody to a Nazi of ANY kind, unless they genuinely ARE one, is one of the worst things you can call someone. It Isn't funny, it's not nice. It's rude, degrading, and outright disrespectful.

* * *

 

 

"God Steve, don't be such a Grammar Nazi," Clint joked.

Steve snapped his head around to look at Clint with blazing eyes.

" _Excuse me_?" Steve snapped, eyes narrowed, "What the _hell_ did you just call me?"

The rest of the room's eyes went wide, realization on how the term could be taken by someone from the 40's that had never heard the term before. _Especially_ when said person had fought in **WW2**   _against_ Nazi's, hitting them hard.

"Woah!" Clint held up his hands, backing away went Steve stood and stared at him with glaring eyes. "It's just a figure of speech man!"

Steve glared harder at him.

"What kind of ' _figure of speech_ ' calls someone a _damn_ Nazi?" Cap snapped, taking a step towards Clint, making the man gulp.

"Steve," Natasha put a hand on his muscled arm, trying to calm him. Steve just looked at her with a glare.

"It really _is_  a figure of speech-" Steve pushed her hand off his arm, his face twisted in a snarl.

"You don't just go around callin' folks _Nazi's_!" Steve yelled, making Clint wince.

"It ain't done!" Steve's Brooklyn drawl was heavy on his tongue, his speech lesson's never had been able to cross over to his angered voice.

Tony stepped forward, hands raised in a gesture of peace. "Look, Cap, what that basically means is that when somebody constantly corrects somebody in their grammar, or speech in a rigid way, or enforces it like it is law, that's a term that is used," Tony shot a glare at Clint, who looked at Steve with wide, apologetic eyes.

"I completely agree that it's a horrible term that is used by the younger generation, and it's pretty new. I don't like, it any more than you Steve,"

Tony put a hand on the Captains shoulder since it looked like Steve was calming down, looking less homicidal, even if he still had a frown on his face and a crease between his brow.

"From now on, nobody will say that term, ever again, ok?" Steve nodded, and looked at Clint, opening his mouth to apologize, but the Archer shook his head.

"Nah, man," Clint bit his lip, "It was my fault, I didn't think. I was hanging out at the youth center yesterday and I guess I just... wasn't thinking. It _is_ a pretty rude term, don't know why I even said it..."

Steve nodded, sitting back down. 

 

"What kind of world is it now," Steve looked at his hands, then up at them with eyes that had pure confusion and only a hint of his previous anger in them. "That you can call someone a Nazi so casually?" 

 

Tony shook his head, taking a seat beside Steve, while Natasha and Clint took seats on the opposite couch. 

 

"Nowadays, the younger generation isn't really conscious of the impact WW2 had on people, Cap," Tony said quietly, while the others nodded. 

"To them," Natasha sighed, "WW2 and the Nazi's are just something they read in books for school. most of them don't understand the horror that the Nazi's really were."

"The younger generation tends to say things that, back in your day, would have gotten them either a thrashing or jail time," Clint added. 

Steve looked at them with an expression that begged them to make him understand. 

"But why? What happened?" Steve shook his head, "Just... things have gotten bad enough to just casually call a pal a _Nazi_..." 

Tony shrugged and sighed. 

"Nobody really knows exactly why, but popular opinion is that social media, certain TV shows, movies and music encourage bad behavior and disrespect. It's pretty common to hear a lot of cursing, disrespect, and other crap that wouldn't get you far in your time."

 

"You know," Steve huffed, "Sometimes the future is a beautiful place," he said, looking at them with tired eyes. "But then I hear stuff like this and it can be so... _ugly._ "

They sat in silence after that, the game of Scrabble long forgotten on the table.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> The thought popped into my head and wouldn't leave me. I'm 21 and I still find this Figure of Speech rude. I think comparing somebody to a Nazi of ANY kind, unless they genuinely ARE one, is one of the worst things you can call someone. It Isn't funny, it's not nice. It's rude, degrading, and outright disrespectful.


End file.
